Mountain Cloud Boys (mission)
Take Woozie to the Tong meeting. Stick close to Woozie. Get out of the alleyway and protect Woozie from the attacking gang! Let Woozie destroy the attacking cars. Drive Woozie back to his place. }} Mountain Cloud Boys is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from his apartment in the Chinatown district of San Fierro. Mission Carl arrives at Woozie's apartment and is led upstairs by Guppy, a Triad, who informs Carl that Woozie is actually blind and blessed with unbelievable good fortune. Woozie "reintroduces" himself to Carl and says that he needs to meet a Triad who missed a meeting last time. Carl and Woozie drive over to the warehouse where the missing Triad is found. Upon arriving an usually locked gate is suddenly open and Woozie bumps into a dead Triad while the place is surrounded by flames. The door to a garage opens and the Triad inside informs Woozie about the Da Nang Boys having wiped out the Blood Feather Triads just as more of them arrive at the alleyway. Carl helps Woozie kill all the Da Nang Boys and after finishing everyone off, they escape in a Sentinel while two more Da Nang gang cars arrive and start attacking them. Woozie destroys both the cars and Carl drives him back to his apartment. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Woozie to the Tong meeting *Stick close to Woozie *Get out of the alleyway and protect Woozie from the attacking gang *Let Woozie destroy the attacking cars *Drive Woozie back to his place Reward Completing this mission rewards the player with $5,000 and increased respect. The mission Ran Fa Li is unlocked. Gallery MountainCloudBoys-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Wu Zi Mu attempting to escape an ambush. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA3.jpg|Carl involved in a shootout. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA4.jpg|Wu Zi Mu shooting at pursuing Da Nang Boys whilst CJ drives back to Wu Zi Mu's apartment. Walkthrough MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS1.png|Three men are watching horse races in the betting shop operating from the first floor of Woozie's apartment. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl enters and tries to speak to a Triad henchman working as a cashier, however, the cashier angrily tells him that they're closed and insults him. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl tells the Triad henchman that he's come to see Woozie. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS4.png|The henchman apologizes and tells Carl to look for Woozie upstairs. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl comments on the rude henchman before walking off. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS6.png|All people in the shop stare at Carl. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl tries heading up the stairs to see Woozie, but another henchman stops him. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl tries explaining that he's there to see the henchman's boss. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS10.png|After learning of the reason for Carl's visit, the henchman lets him go. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS11.png|As Carl starts climbing the stairs, the henchman asks Carl if he knows about Woozie's "curse". MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS12.png|Carl is surprised to learn of the "curse". MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS13.png|The henchman reveals that Woozie is blind. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl is surprised to learn this, as he recently competed against Woozie in a car race and saw him driving perfectly. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS15.png|The henchman says that Woozie's blindness is not a big issue, as he is very lucky. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS17.png|The henchman says that the Triads value Woozie very much and call him "the Lucky Mole". MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl says that he noted what the henchman told him and heads up to see Woozie. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS19.png|Woozie is in his room upstairs with two women. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl comes in and greets him. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS21.png|Woozie sends the women away and one of them exchanges a look with Carl. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS22.png|Woozie greets Carl without looking at him. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl asks Woozie how he's doing. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS25.png|Woozie doesn't waste time and jumps to business. He tells Carl that he won't be able to use Carl's help if he won't be open with him. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS26.png|Woozie tells Carl that he'll reintroduce himself while Carl waves his hand in front of Woozie to see if he really is blind. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS27.png|Woozie reveals that he's the boss of the Mountain Cloud Boys, a Triad faction. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS30.png|Woozie says that one of his duties as the leader of the Triad faction is assuring that the other factions don't get into any disputes and damage the business. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS31.png|Carl asks Woozie how he could help him. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS32.png|Woozie says that he's not sure if he will need any help just yet. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS33.png|Woozie says that he's planning to attend a Triad meeting around the block. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS34.png|Woozie offers Carl to come along and see how the Triads handle business. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl agrees to go with Woozie. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl and Woozie head outside. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS37.png|As they go outside, Woozie tells Carl that they'll have to use Carl's car, as Woozie's is unavailable right now. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl agrees to use his car and makes a secret joke about Woozie's blindness. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS39.png|Carl has to drive Woozie to the Triad meeting. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS40.png|Woozie tells Carl that the meeting is taking place in a Blood Feather Triad owned storehouse around the block. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS42.png|Carl asks Woozie what the meeting will be about. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS43.png|Woozie says that a Vietnamese street gang, the Da Nang Boys, has been causing some issues for the Triads lately and the Triads are meeting to discuss the situation. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS44.png|Woozie says that he's not sure why the Da Nang Boys have been getting so courageous with their attacks recently, but he's worried by it. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS45.png|Carl asks what how he could help calming down the vietnamese gangsters. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS46.png|Woozie says that since Carl is not a part of the Triads, he'd be useful in the fight against the Da Nang Boys. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS47.png|Carl and Woozie arriving at the warehouse. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS49.png|Carl and Woozie get out of the car and Woozie says that to get to the meeting spot they should go down an alleyway. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS50.png|Carl must walk through the alleyway and stick close to Woozie. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS51.png|Woozie kneels down to the ground and starts searching for some cable. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS52.png|Carl asks what Woozie was doing as Woozie stands up. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS54.png|Woozie doesn't answer the question and starts leading Carl into the alleyway. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS55.png|As the two head down the alleyway, all the people present inside run out in their direction. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS56.png|Carl wonders what they are running from. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS57.png|Woozie says that they should be careful. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS59.png|Carl and Woozie navigating the now empty alleyway. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS60.png|Woozie leads Carl to a solid wall. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS61.png|Woozie accidentally slams right into the brick wall. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS62.png|Carl asks Woozie what happened. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS63.png|Woozie says that he was just trying to feel the alley. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS64.png|Woozie tells Carl to stick close and leads him down to the warehouse. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS65.png|Eventually, they come across an open gate. Woozie says that this is where the warehouse is. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS66.png|Woozie realizes that the gate is open and says that it should normally be closed. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS67.png|The two go past the gate and approach the warehouse. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS68.png|Carl stops in awe while Woozie continues walking. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS69.png|Woozie asks Carl why he got so spooked and accidentally trips over one of the many dead bodies laying by some burning cars in front of the garage. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS70.png|Woozie apologizes to the dead Triad member. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS71.png|Realizing that Woozie's not catching on, Carl tells Woozie that everyone at the warehouse seems to have been slaughtered. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS72.png|Woozie is surprised to hear that someone managed to wipe out the Blood Feather faction. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS73.png|As Carl and Woozie talk, the garage door to the warehouse opens. Only one Blood Feather member has survived the attack. He says he was too frightened to fight the attackers, so he hid in the warehouse and begs Woozie for forgiveness. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS74.png|Woozie asks the survivor what happened at the warehouse. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS75.png|The survivor says that the Da Nang Boys carried out a surprise attack on the Triads and wiped all of them out. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS76.png|As Carl and Woozie talk to the survivor, they hear more cars driving into the alleyway. The survivor gets scared again and closes the garage door without letting Carl and Woozie in. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS77.png|The Vietnamese gangsters crash right through the gate and speed into the warehouse compound. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS78.png|Woozie says that he must avenge the wiping out of the Blood Feather Triads. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS79.png|Carl must help Woozie fight out of the alleyway and get back to the car. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS80.png|Carl shooting out with the Da Nang Boys. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS81.png|As Carl and Woozie escape the warehouse compound, more gangsters arrive on dirt bikes. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS82.png|Carl shooting out with the Da Nang Boys. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS83.png|As Carl and Woozie run back out into the alleyway, it appears it's already full of more Vietnamese gangsters. Carl and Woozie must fight their way through the alleyway. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS84.png|After seemingly all of the Da Nang Boys are taken out, Carl decides to take one of the Vietnamese's cars. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS85.png|Carl and Woozie quickly get into the Sentinel. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS86.png|As Carl and Woozie get into the car, another one appears and blocks the alleyway's entrance. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS87.png|Carl tells Woozie that they've got more gangsters to deal with. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS89.png|Carl backs the Sentinel up and slams the Da Nang Boys car out of the way. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS90.png|Woozie tells Carl to focus on the driving while the kills the pursuers. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS91.png|Carl must let Woozie kill the pursuing gangsters. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS92.png|Woozie taking out the first car. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS93.png|Woozie taking out the second car. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS94.png|Woozie thanks Carl for his help and asks him to drive him back to the apartment. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS96.png|Carl must drive Woozie back to Woozie's apartment around the block. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS97.png|Carl and Woozie returning to the apartment. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS98.png|Woozie gives Carl $5000 for his troubles. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS99.png|Woozie gets out of the car and quickly goes back inside. MountainCloudBoys-GTASA-SS100.png|Mission passed. Trivia *On the PC version of the game, a glitch may occur in this mission if the player is not using the frame limiter. When Carl and Woozie arrive at the warehouse, both exit the car, but Carl will not move. This can be fixed by reloading a previous save and turning on the frame limiter before starting the mission. *In the first cutscene, the three men watching the horse race is a reference to some scenes in the television show The Sopranos, ''primarily the episode "Pie-O-My". The man in the leather jacket is visually based on the show's protagonist, ''Tony Soprano. *The Sentinel can take many bullets before being destroyed. *Near the end of the mission, it is possible for Woozie to get killed while driving. If that happens, he will just sit there and not fall out of the car. It is even possible to start the mission again and see two Woozies on the screen at once, one dead and one alive. If the player gets into the car, Woozie pulls his dead self out and gets in, prompting the dead one to disappear. *When Carl enters Woozie's apartment, a triad says "We're closed! Pokgai!". "Pokgai" is actually a Cantonese swear word, which means "to fall and die in the street". * This mission marks the appearance of two beta peds: cswmori and cspunter1. * After the cutscene, Woozie may get in a random pedestrian's vehicle instead of Carl's, which will cause the game to say "You left Woozie behind." To fix this, the player needs to ram the car to make Woozie get in Carl's vehicle. Walkthrough *Detailed mission walkthrough Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_55_-_Mountain_Cloud_Boys_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_55_-_Mountain_Cloud_Boys_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_55_-_Mountain_Cloud_Boys_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions